


不举铁举你.

by SeJov17110



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: CheolYoung, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeJov17110/pseuds/SeJov17110





	不举铁举你.

权顺荣实在是受不了这样被欺压的日子了，于是他在一个非常不好的天气非常不好的时间和非常不合时宜的里兜面前提出了要和他去举铁的要求。  
为什么说崔胜澈不合时宜呢，因为他最近咋看权顺荣咋不对劲，一直想着想要把这个弟弟吃进腹中似乎并不是件多难的事，所以他毫不犹豫地便答应了权顺荣的要求。  
而傻乎乎的小仓，也即将狮口难逃。  
今天的健身房里没有多少人，可能是因为工作日的原因吧大家都在忙，连平日一贯也来一起的李知勋都没有跟着来。  
崔胜澈教给权顺荣一些简单的注意事项和热身运动动作，叮嘱权顺荣不要乱碰器材之后领着他开始到空旷的训练区进行简单的哑铃拉伸运动。  
小仓鼠缺乏锻炼啊，只是一会儿就大汗淋漓气喘吁吁的了，半眯缝着眼睛，汗液顺着脸颊一侧淌入性感的锁骨窝里，红唇微张呼出热气，活脱像个刚高潮过的，看得崔胜澈的气血上涌喉头直滑。  
动感单车房里没有人也没有摄像头，崔胜澈把门一关就顿时只剩下外面轰隆的雷声了。权顺荣刚准备骑上一辆车就被崔胜澈扯住了手腕摁掉了灯的开关，稍稍俯身抱起小仓把他放在车座上捧着他的脸去吻他的唇瓣。  
权顺荣愣了一下也没有反抗，毕竟狮子和仓鼠，胜负已见分晓。他轻轻地伸出软软的小舌头来润湿崔胜澈干燥的唇瓣，然后准备离开。  
崔胜澈捉住他的小手不让他乱动，偏头又去吻他的耳垂。小仓鼠似乎对耳朵很是敏感，缩着脖子直躲，却被崔胜澈一把扣住下颌继续舔吻，愣是给小仓鼠逼出了娇喘。  
听得崔胜澈腰眼儿发酸，却也不急着把他给干了，不知何时伸入小仓鼠后穴的手指在里面捣弄着按压凹凸不平的肠壁，把权顺荣搞得昏沉，直直喊他胜澈哥。一些肠液顺着崔胜澈的指缝溜在单车座椅上又顺着结构流到了地上，权顺荣两腿往前一勾就轻而易举地勾住了崔胜澈有型的腰身，挂到了他身上轻轻扭动起腰来。  
「胜澈哥哥...」  
崔胜澈应了一声，搂好了人软腰捏了捏拔出两根手指又夹住小仓鼠的囊袋挂弄，将手上的津液全部剐蹭在了权顺荣的囊袋上。  
权顺荣的囊袋是又疼又爽，他伸出一只手来伸进了崔胜澈的裤子里握住了那根挺硬的性器轻轻撸动，眼神迷离又染上了情欲去看着崔胜澈，给崔胜澈搞得心痒难耐。他握着权顺荣的手把自己的硕大拿了出来，顺势就送进了小仓鼠湿热的穴里。  
权顺荣啊了一声，崔胜澈比别人都大的原因让他有些承受不起这个尺寸，权顺荣想着还好刚才没看有多大，不然铁定是不会让崔胜澈进来了。  
崔胜澈也知道这个问题，所以他尽量进去之后就很是轻柔了，权顺荣的后穴黏腻湿滑紧紧包裹着他的性器让他难以抽送，索性稍稍用了些力，在小仓鼠耳畔说着安抚的语言。在得到权顺荣的准许之后，才开始加快了抽送的速度。  
崔胜澈长期行走于健身房，体力活很强也是个人尽皆知的事情，他就慢慢磨蹭着权顺荣那一点也不急着用力，着急的倒是在他身前被他浅浅地插送的权顺荣。权顺荣大幅度地扭动着腰身很是不爽地轻声哼哼，成功让崔胜澈进一步再次捏住了他的囊袋揉捏。  
崔胜澈微微低头张口含住了权顺荣一边乳粒舌尖舔舐，单手拿过一旁的哑铃又开始练起了肌肉。  
做爱都不忘健身。权顺荣腹诽，表面上还是承欢膝下的表情，夹着崔胜澈乞求他快点。「胜澈哥哥...快点嘛...好不舒服...嗯....」  
崔胜澈嘶地一声就直接大力地顶撞起来，权顺荣居然才喊了两声不要就泄在了两个人的小腹，流到交合处又流到了地上。  
崔胜澈不是没听弟弟们说过权顺荣的敏感程度，只是今天让他见识到了，倒还真挺不可置信的。  
崔胜澈抽出性器又把权顺荣放在角落里一个很大的瑜伽球上让他趴着再次顶入，大球摇晃不稳权顺荣也扶不住，崔胜澈便扶着他的腰扶稳大力地戳到他的前列腺上，给权顺荣爽得直直尖叫。  
权顺荣就那么软软地趴着任由崔胜澈在他身后驰骋，他库普斯哥哥的性器实在是太大了，而且就在刚刚又被他甜腻的呻吟又搞得涨大了一圈。权顺荣撑得难受，收缩后穴的速度也快了许多差点没给他哥夹断了。  
「顺荣啊，放松——」崔胜澈哄着权顺荣，伸手在人小屁股上拍了一巴掌，留了个清晰的掌印。瑜伽球都被两个人的大幅度动作搞得变成了各种形状，他牵起权顺荣的一只手拽着又狠狠地冲撞了几下，权顺荣被顶得狠了身体都开始痉挛。  
「哥哥...胜澈哥哥...啊啊不行了...要...嗯啊...」  
权顺荣就尖叫着射得球上都是，与此同时崔胜澈也抽身而退又撸动了几下射到了权顺荣的小屁股上。  
......  
「不是说好的来健身来锻炼嘛？！」  
「...我也不知道会发展成这样。」  
「呀！再也不要相信哥哥了！」  
「......」  
「哥...哥哥...？不要，我信我信啊不要再来了啊...！」

Fin.


End file.
